The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition for treatment of impotency in men and method of administering same.
Functional impotence is commonly associated with hypertension and is one of the most common side effects of many antihypertensive medications. It is a major cause of non-compliance with antihypertensive treatment. Medication to enhance sexual potency in men is known, but physicians are often reluctant to prescribe such medication because its main side effect is to raise blood pressure.
There is, therefore, a need for a medication that can effectively treat impotence without raising blood pressure, and similarly, a medication that can effectively treat hypertension without the resultant common side effect of impotence.